matching the colors of our hair
by winter lodge
Summary: Ingat ya, besok Kolonel Akabane Karma akan jadi presiden. [FMA!AU]


**matching the colors of our hair**

ansatsu kyoushitsu © matsui yuusei, fullmetal alchemist © arakawa hiromu; no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

.

.

.

" _Besok aku akan jadi presiden, ingat itu."_

.

.

.

Sebaris kalimat itu terngiang di dalam kepala Letnan Satu Nakamura Rio dan terus bergema seolah-olah hanya kalimat itu yang didengarnya selama dua puluh enam tahun ia hidup. Kolonel Akabane Karma selalu mengatakan hal itu sejak mereka masih bocah ingusan yang berjuang di bawah kerasnya pendidikan akademi militer. _Jangan bercanda,_ timpal Nakamura saat itu, _pangkat saja kau belum punya_. Perkataan sinis Nakamura saat itu hanya dibalas dengan cengengesan tidak serius yang membuat Akabane terlihat seperti bocah.

Akabane mengatakan hal yang sama, ketika ia lolos ujian alkemis negara dan menyandang gelar Alkemis Api secara resmi. Nakamura tidak tahu apakah Presiden Asano mendengar perkataan itu, mengingat saat itu Akabane sama sekali tidak menjaga volume suaranya—semoga saja tidak.

"Gelar ini hanya sama dengan satu _checklist_ di _to-do-list-_ ku, Nakamura. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan. Aku tetap harus jadi presiden."

"Pelankan suaramu, Pentol Korek Idiot."

Hari itu, Akabane dapat dua gelar, Alkemis Api dan Pentol Korek Idiot. Nakamura juga dapat dua gelar, Alkemis Listrik dan Si Setrum Imbisil.

Bahkan Kolonel Akabane masih suka mengumbar-umbarkan ambisinya menjadi presiden setelah resmi punya pangkat. Letnan Satu Nakamura, entah karena konspirasi takdir yang mana, masuk ke skuad yang sama dengan Si Pentol Korek Idiot—jadi bawahannya, pula—sehingga ia kembali harus mendengar kuliah harian tentang Mengapa Akabane Karma Harus Menjadi Presiden: Untuk Pemula. Sebagai informasi, sesungguhnya Nakamura bukan pemula, mengingat mereka sudah saling mengenal selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun sejak di akademi. 'Pemula' di sini artinya mereka yang ketiban sial menjadi bawahan Akabane di skuad ini: Terasaka Ryouma, Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Sugaya Sousuke. Ketiganya mengakui (diam-diam) bahwa kuliah-kuliah itu membuat mereka bosan, dan mereka mengagumi kesabaran sang Letnan Satu yang bertahan selama sepuluh tahun.

"Tenang saja," gumam Akabane, parau. "Ini tidak akan menghalangi ambisiku menjadi Presiden."

 _Tuh kan, ia mengatakannya lagi_. Letnan Satu Nakamura berdesis pelan, tidak terdengar. Baru kali ini kalimat tersebut membuatnya seperti terbebani sesuatu.

Kolonel Akabane masih mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi presiden, bahkan setelah tertelan oleh cahaya dan kembali dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Hukum Pertukaran Setara: Manusia tidak akan mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa mengorbankan hal lain yang nilainya sama.

Sebagai seseorang yang mempelajari ilmu alkimia, tentu saja hukum pertukaran setara merupakan hal yang tak luput dari kehidupan keseharian seorang Nakamura Rio. Ia sudah lama tahu bahwa ada yang harus dikorbankan, atau diberikan, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa menghasilkan kilatan listrik tanpa mempersiapkan lebih dulu bahan-bahan penghantar listrik dan mengetahui komposisi elektron dalam setiap atomnya. Akabane tidak bisa menghasilkan api tanpa mempersiapkan dahulu benda-benda yang memiliki energi panas. Pada intinya, mereka tidak bisa menghasilkan sesuatu dari ketiadaan. Ada harga yang harus mereka bayar terlebih dahulu. Itulah Hukum Pertukaran Setara yang sudah Nakamura hapal sejak usianya sepuluh tahun.

Tiga hari yang lalu Akabane kembali dari Pintu Kebenaran dengan wajah penuh ketakutan—sesuatu yang jarang sekali Nakamura lihat dari Akabane. Akabane, yang ia kenal sebagai anak badung di akademi, tak segan menjahili senior, pelatih, bahkan memproklamirkan diri sebagai calon presiden di dekat presiden yang sedang menjabat, pulang dengan keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, tatapan kosong, dan tubuh gemetar. Tangannya menggapai-gapai. Ia berteriak-teriak. _Nakamura, Nakamura, kau dimana? Oi, Sugaya, Chiba, Terasaka!_ Saat itu Nakamura langsung meraih tangannya dengan khawatir, jantungnya nyaris melompat menabrak tulang rusuknya. Tangan Akabane dingin dan bergetar. _Gelap,_ rintihnya. _Gelap_.

Akabane baru saja melihat Kebenaran dengan bayaran fungsi kedua matanya.

Meskipun familiar dengan prinsip-prinsip dasar alkimia, termasuk tentang keberadaan Pintu Kebenaran, tidak pernah terpikirkan bagi Nakamura bahwa seseorang yang ada di dalam lingkaran sosial terdekatnya akan melakukan pertukaran dengan Kebenaran. Bagi Nakamura, hal tersebut merupakan hal yang terlalu jauh; hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lakukan. Tapi Akabane melakukannya. Yang lebih buruknya lagi—Akabane melakukan hal tersebut bukan atas keinginannya sendiri.

Nakamura menggigit bibirnya.

Akabane hanyalah korban. Pion di atas papan catur yang dimainkan bedebah-bedebah egois di balik nama petinggi negara, demi hal egois bernama keabadian.

Sejak awal Nakamura tahu bahwa negaranya ini penuh dengan kebobrokan yang tertutupi, kebusukan yang tak terendus, dan segala hal jelek yang dapat terjadi di balik tirai. Menempuh pendidikan di akademi militer dan dikirim ke medan perang membuat Nakamura sadar akan keberadaan pejabat-pejabat yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri atau manipulasi-manipulasi licik yang melibatkan orang-orang tak bersalah. Akabane juga tentu melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, bahkan mungkin juga turut merasakannya. Namun, keduanya sungguh tidak menduga bahwa ada kelicikan lain yang lebih besar.

Mengorbankan seluruh warga negara demi keabadian? Sungguh ide egois yang sangat brengsek. Nakamura tidak akan kaget kalau sang pencetus ide ini ternyata bukan manusia.

Apa yang mereka lakukan hanya melawan. Mempertahankan kehidupan dan hak-hak yang seharusnya mereka terima, dan sekarang segalanya berakhir seperti ini.

Dengan Akabane kehilangan penglihatan, ini artinya hilang pula satu hambatan bagi para petinggi negara yang busuk itu. Akabane dibuang semudah menendang kerikil ke tepi jalan. Skuad kehilangan arah. Kolonel mereka masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit setelah dua hari bergelut dengan syok dan emosi yang turun-naik, sementara di luar sana perlawanan masih berlanjut.

Jika ditanya siapa orang yang paling ingin mengubah negara ini menjadi lebih baik, Nakamura akan menjawab Kolonel Akabane. Tanpa ragu. Jika ditanya siapa orang yang paling bisa mengubah negara ini menjadi lebih baik, jawabannya pun masih Akabane.

Tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Setrum, kau masih di sini?"

Nakamura tersentak. Ia terlalu larut dalam emosi dan pikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya suara sang kolonel mengembalikannya pada realita. Akabane menatap ke arahnya, lima derajat terlalu miring ke kiri, pandangannya kosong.

"Siap, Kolonel. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Akabane terkikik. "Tidak biasanya kau bicara formal begitu, memangnya ada siapa lagi di ruangan ini?"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, sih … ya sudah, kalau kau memaksa," dengus Nakamura. "Ya, Pentol Korek Idiot. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Akabane kembali tertawa. Dalam hati, Nakamura cukup merasa lega karena atasannya kini sudah bisa tertawa. Tiga hari kemarin terasa seperti neraka. Ia tidak cukup makan, kerap bermimpi buruk, menggigau parah dan ketika bangun pun ia masih sering meracau bahwa ia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Ia meracau tentang tangan-tangan dingin yang menarik kakinya, sinar putih yang kelewat menyilaukan, dan tangan-tangan kecil dari kegelapan yang merasuki matanya. Nakamura nyaris tidak sanggup mendengarkan racauan-racauan tersebut dan meninggalkan kamar, membiarkan Perawat Kanzaki menangani atasannya itu. Beruntunglah hari-hari itu sudah berlalu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya heran kau diam saja."

Ganti Nakamura yang tertawa pelan. "Memangnya aku harus ngomong apa, hm?"

"Kau lelah?"

Nakamura tidak menjawab.

"… Rio?"

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Nakamura balas melemparkan pertanyaan. "Kau … ah, ini pertanyaan bodoh, tapi aku tidak tahu lagi aku harus bertanya apa …."

"Katakan saja."

"… Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nakamura lirih, penuh dengan kekhawatiran. "Apakah kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Akabane menyeringai.

"Akhirnya tiba juga hari di mana Letnan Satu-ku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku," ujar Akabane, berlagak terharu. "Aku sekarang bisa mati dengan tenang."

"Jangan dulu," tukas Nakamura cepat. "Kau belum jadi presiden."

.

.

.

Spesialisasi Akabane dan Nakamura berbeda-beda. Akabane lihai di pertarungan jarak dekat, sementara Nakamura lebih memfokuskan diri di pertarungan jarak jauh. Maka dari itu, mereka kerap dimasukkan dalam satu tim pada ujian simulasi. Sekalinya tidak dimasukkan dalam satu tim, tim mereka akan bertarung melawan satu sama lain. Keduanya ngotot tidak mau kalah meskipun anggota tim yang lain sudah tumbang, dan ketika hal itu terjadi Pelatih Karasuma-lah yang akan turun tangan menghentikan pelaksanaan simulasi. Setelah itu, pihak akademi seolah bersumpah untuk tidak mempertemukan Akabane dan Nakamura dalam simulasi untuk melawan satu sama lain. Keduanya berakhir sebagai rekan satu tim sampai kelulusan.

Nakamura sebenarnya ogah mengekor Akabane terus-terusan. Akabane berkata setengah bercanda bahwa kini ia sudah punya calon ajudan.

.

.

.

"… Kau benar," angguk Akabane. "Aku belum jadi presiden."

"Karma, aku tidak bermaksud … uh, memadamkan semangatmu, tapi … dengan keadaan seperti ini …." Nakamura menghentikan kalimatnya. Otaknya sibuk memilih kata yang paling tepat untuk diucapkan, dan hal itu membuat kepalanya rasanya akan meledak. "Aku … aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini—ukh—"

Akabane terdiam sejenak. "Hei, kau menangis, Setrum?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Nakamura asal. Ujung hidungnya sudah memerah. "Kau … kau hanya ingin mengubah negara ini … tapi yang terjadi malah seperti ini …"

Napas Nakamura tersengal. Tidak ada air mata yang turun dari matanya—ia sendiri sudah lama ragu apakah ia masih punya air mata.

"Hukum Pertukaran Setara, Rio." Akabane menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Masih ada jejak-jejak syok dan trauma dalam kalimatnya, meskipun ia sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang dibandingkan tiga hari yang lalu. "Kalau aku ingin mengubah negara ini, aku tentunya harus menyiapkan bayarannya sebelum benar-benar bisa mengubahnya. Iya, kan?"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu …" gumam Nakamura. "Tapi—ah, kau kena hujan saja jadi tak berguna, apalagi kalau kau tidak bisa melihat!"

Nakamura tidak bermaksud menghina, Akabane tahu itu. Letnan Satu-nya itu bisa saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih beracun kalau ia mau, tapi Akabane selalu bisa tahu kapan Nakamura menghina dan kapan Nakamura bicara serius. Meskipun menyakitkan, perkataan Nakamura tadi benar adanya.

"Kautahu, kupikir … kupikir aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu meskipun aku buta. Pasti ada. Pasti ada jalan," gumam Akabane. "Aku tahu kau menganggapku keras kepala, tapi aku yakin ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan ini dan mengembalikan kedamaian."

Nakamura mengeluh. "Tapi kau belum tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, apa aku benar?"

"Pasti ada." Akabane bersikeras. "Bukan hanya aku yang sedang berjuang. Ingat?"

Nakamura mengangguk. Tampaknya ia sejenak lupa bahwa kolonelnya tidak bisa melihat.

"Kau percaya denganku, Setrum?" tanya Akabane lagi. "Kalau aku iya. Aku percaya padamu. Sangat. Kita partner, kan?"

"… Tentu saja, Pentol Korek," jawab Nakamura sambil menggosok hidungnya. "Menurutmu siapa yang selalu membawakan payung setiap musim hujan, hm?"

"Kau masih berjuang bersamaku, kan?"

"Ya." Kini nada suara Nakamura berubah mantap. "Tentu saja."

"Jikalau nanti negara ini sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melihatnya, tapi kau bisa." Akabane tersenyum kecil. "Hal itu sama berartinya untukku, Partner."

Ah, Nakamura nyaris saja lupa.

Tentu saja. Masih ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Masih ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Selama Alkemis Listrik, Letnan Satu Nakamura Rio, masih di sini, pintu-pintu kesempatan masih bisa dibuka. Impian tidak akan menguap begitu saja.

 _"Tangan Kanan Kolonel Akabane Karma"_ bukan hanya nama bagi Letnan Satu Nakamura Rio.

.

.

.

Satu kelemahan Akabane yang selalu dijadikan bahan olok-olok: alkimia apinya tidak akan berguna ketika hari hujan. Skenario Hari Hujan yang biasanya terjadi adalah beralih ke senjata api (alternatif yang paling jarang digunakan oleh Akabane karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan gerak peluru yang keluar dari pistol) atau membiarkan posisi Akabane digantikan oleh Nakamura.

Setidaknya kalau hujan, Letnan Satu bisa membuat petir, begitu canda Sugaya suatu hari ketika mereka terperangkap hujan dalam satu misi dan Akabane terpaksa berdiri mematung, di bawah payung merah muda, sementara Nakamura beraksi dengan kilatan-kilatan listriknya. Di hari lain, ganti Nakamura yang memayungi Akabane sambil berlari-lari mengejar seorang tersangka pembunuhan berantai, dengan sebuah payung polkadot, hanya karena ego Akabane yang terlalu tinggi tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk digantikan. Pada akhirnya, Chiba-lah yang berhasil menangkap tersangka pembunuhan itu.

"Pentol Korek Idiot." Nakamura sebetulnya ingin berteriak di dekat telinga Akabane, tapi tidak jadi. "Sudah tahu kalau hujan kau jadi tak berguna, masih saja keras kepala mau mengejar! Benar-benar idiot"

Akabane menggertakkan giginya, kekanakan. Dua bulan menerima pangkat kolonel tak lantas menghilangkan segala sifat kekanakan dalam dirinya. Padahal dulu, ketika simulasi, Akabane tidak pernah melakukan langkah sebodoh ini. Ternyata benar, simulasi tak selamanya merepresentasikan kehidupan nyata.

"Tapi aku—"

"Tidak mau dengar alasan, sori." Nakamura menggeleng tegas. "Kau ini ketua skuad! Kau punya kaki tangan yang bisa diandalkan. Aku sebagai partnermu tak sudi jika hanya jadi pajangan, kautahu?"

Akabane mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sekali-kali jadi pajangan tidak apa-apa kok, Kolonel. Apa kau segitunya tak percaya padaku? Kepercayaanmu hanya sebatas simulasi?"

"Bukan … bukan begitu, Setrum, aku—"

"Kerja sendiri saja sana, kalau kau tidak mau percaya pada kaki tanganmu sendiri. Yang begini mau jadi presiden? Jangan bercanda!" Nakamura berkacak pinggang sambil berlalu membawa payung, membiarkan Akabane sendirian di tengah hujan. Tampak sangat kesal. "Tidak usah punya partner saja sekalian!"

"Oi, tunggu, Rio!"

Butuh dua hari bagi Akabane untuk meyakinkan Nakamura bahwa ia mempercayainya, mempercayai Terasaka, Sugaya, dan Chiba, dan tiga hari untuk meyakinkan Nakamura bahwa mereka benar-benar partner.

.

.

.

Suara kursi berderit menggema di dalam kamar sempit itu. Nakamura berdiri mantap, posturnya tegap. Hidungnya masih memerah tapi kini kedua matanya sudah bersinar penuh tekad.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu," ujarnya tegas. "Serahkan semuanya padaku, Kolonel _. I will manage, somehow_."

Akabane tersenyum puas.

"Jangan terlalu ceroboh," ujar Akabane, kemudian melanjutkan, "… Ajudan."

Nakamura tersenyum.

"Yap, Tuan Presiden."

.

.

.

Langit malam penuh bintang yang ceria tampak kontras dengan tanah yang bertumpah darah dan air mata dari perang saudara. Nakamura tak bisa tidur karena bau mesiu dan suara ledakan ranjau. Ini adalah kali ketiganya ia menyelinap keluar dari tenda dan memutuskan untuk melihat langit saja dibandingkan tidur selama dua jam. Tidur membuat pikirannya lebih kacau. Cukup ironis, memang.

"Pentol Korek?"

Akabane tengah duduk di tempat biasa Nakamura begadang memandang bintang apabila tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin ia juga sedang tidak bisa tidur, begitu pikir Nakamura.

"Oi, Setrum. Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Begitulah." Nakamura duduk menyebelahi Akabane. "Kau juga?"

"Memikirkan kapan perang ini usai," gumam Akabane pelan. "Aku sudah muak."

Nakamura terdiam, kemudian memeluk lututnya. "Aku juga."

Keduanya memandang bintang tanpa suara, sampai akhirnya Nakamura memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kalau kau jadi presiden …" tanyanya lirih. "Apakah kau mau menjamin bahwa perang saudara yang sia-sia seperti ini tidak akan terjadi?"

Akabane memandang Nakamura tidak percaya. Pada awalnya, ia pikir gadis itu hanya bercanda. Ternyata tidak. Ada kesedihan yang murni terpantul pada mata biru Nakamura.

"Harapanku begitu. Aku akan berusaha."

Nakamura memeluk lututnya lebih erat.

"Kau mau jadi partnerku?" tanya Akabane, tulus. "Untuk membantuku mengubah negeri ini?"

Ada jeda waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Nakamura akhirnya mengiyakan dengan mantap.

.

.

.

Malam itu, ada sepucuk surat yang diterima oleh Terasaka Ryouma, Chiba Ryuunosuke, dan Sugaya Sousuke.

 _Jr ner ba gur zbir. Ehznu Anxnzhen, wnz fngh fvnat, gnx nqn xngn greynzong._

.

.

.

 **End**

 **a/n:** judul diambil dari lagu kami-iro awase by binaria.

entahlah saya tiba-tiba kepikiran kalo karuri itu semacam royriza versi berandalan… btw saya nulis ini sambil buka-buka buku ipa adik saya jadi terima kasih yang sudah baca (?)


End file.
